Love Smitten
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Makoto and Seiya fic. Seiya stars out showing Makoto some knew moves but gets love smitten.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: "Show me your moves"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: This is a Seiya-Makoto story, and I know it's a weird combo.but they are two of my favorite characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi-ya!" Seiya said as he cracked the wood with his fists.  
  
"Seiya, getting a little stronger, aren't you?" asked someone from behind. It was Makoto.  
  
"Oh.......^-^ I guess.....but I still have a long way to go."   
  
"Looks like you are good enough to me." she said, as she   
  
started stretching.  
  
"How about you? I mean, what belt are you?"  
  
"Well, I am.....not really that far. I have a green belt so far...~_~"  
  
"Show me some of your moves."   
  
"Umm....I am......I don't think I can..."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"B-because you are a guy, you tend to be TEN times better than me, that's why."  
  
"You are JUST showing me your moves, we aren't really fighting. If you wanted to, you could practice with that dummy over there."  
  
"Alright...*-*"   
  
*POW!* Makoto gave the dummy a hard hit, followed with flying punches. She kicked at it, hitting it almost every time, and put alot of wear and tear on it."  
  
"Hmm...not bad, you have strength, and you show it, but you show control over your moves and where they land.....Something you do need to work on is your self-restraint...otherwise, you are as good as me."   
  
Makoto blushed. "I stink really. I practice alot, and seem to get no where."  
  
"You are doing good, but if you like, I can teach you some of my moves."  
  
"^-^ That would be GREAT! Thanks Seiya!"  
  
"You're welcome. Meet me at this address at 9 o'clock." he said as he scribbled something down and handed it to her.  
  
She looked down at the paper as he started to walk off.  
  
'Hmm..I think it's home address....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8:49 and she was walking up the road leading to the address where the meeting was to take place.  
  
"Hmm..this must be the address...." she said, looking up from the paper at a tall, old run-down looking building, "But it definately isn't his home address."  
  
She walked up to the door and knocked on it gently, the door swung open with Yaten standing behind it.  
  
"Konichiwa Makoto." he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Konichiwa. Is Seiya in?"  
  
"Right this way." he said, leading the way through a poorly lit coridor with doors on every side of it.  
  
They finally stopped at a door, different from the others, and Yaten quietly opened it to reveal Seiya training.  
  
"Sh-h-h.." he said as he put a finger up to his lips to signify not to say a word to disturb Seiya.  
  
Makoto nodded in response and intered quietly, having taken her shoes off at the doorway, she thought she would not be noticed.  
  
"Konichiwa Makoto." he said, stunning her.  
  
"Konichiwa. How did you know I was back there?"  
  
"Heh..I sensed you before you came in." he smiled still training with the punching bag.  
  
"Oh..." she blushed.  
  
"Hai. See, along with my strength comes other abilities." he replied as he took a good hit at the punching bag, ducking as it swung back at him.  
  
"That's great." she smiled as he turned around.  
  
"Hai...Now let's work on your moves." he said signaling for her to come over to where he was standing.  
  
"Okay." she sighed, thinking that he would laugh.  
  
"Stand in this position. It's good for support and agility." he said, positioning her in a stance.  
  
"Hai." she replied, trying to do what she could to impress him.  
  
"Okay, now, try to hit me."  
  
"I can't do that." she rejected.  
  
"I won't get hurt...just try."  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Come on!" he said, getting a little irritated.  
  
"Fine." she said as she got ready to make her move.  
  
She swung at him with one fist clenched and the other one open. It was a direct hit.  
  
'She won't hit me...she is to..nervous...but I still need to be on my guar-' he started to think but was knocked unconcious by a swing of Makoto.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she screamed as she ran over to see if he was okay, "Seiya!"  
  
Yaten came running in the room  
  
"What's wrong?!" he asked.  
  
"Seiya. He was trying to help me with his moves and....." she replied as she held him in her arms and started to cry, "And I knocked him out."  
  
"He'll be fine." he said reasuringly as he took Seiya up to his room, "But I can garuntee one thing, this is one thing he won't be able to forget for a while." he chuckled.  
  
"This isn't funny!" snapped Makoto.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."  
  
"Can I stay with him until I know he is okay?"  
  
"Hai. Just be quiet and sit in his room. Touch nothing." he said as he opened the door to a rather large room.  
  
"Hai." she said as Yaten lay Seiya on the bed and left the room.  
  
Makoto just sat there, staring at Seiya sleeping away, thinking of hte incident that just happened moments earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: the next one will probably be short.  
  
Please review~~*~~I LOVE getting reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Mugetsu/missy 


	2. Staying the Night

"Oh Seiya...I'm so sorry..." she cried as she looked at Seiya who didn't even open his eyes from his dream world.  
  
She covered her eyes with her hands as her mind begain to soar with new thoughts, and her heart fluttered.  
  
"Oh gosh....I wonder if.....I am....I mean, I wonder if I like him...that way." she said, still crying, but managed to blush.  
  
She felt a touch on her knee, making her uncover her eyes and look, and she saw Seiya, smiling.  
  
"You have one heck of a punch." he said, making her laugh.  
  
"I am glad you're finally up. I am so sorry about that, and I know you probably don't want me here, so I'll leave now." she said as she started to get up and walk out.  
  
"No...I do want you here." he said, sitting up quickly,...maybe a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh my head!" he said as he fell back onto the bed with his head throbbing.  
  
"Oh Seiya!" said Makoto running up to him, "Are you SURE you're okay?" she asked with a very concerned and worried expression on her visage.  
  
"Hai. I'll be fine." he said, feeling his head and smiling.  
  
"Hmm..we need to get youu a new wet cloth." she said removing his wet cloth.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just sit down." he said.  
  
"No...Let me do this first." she said.  
  
*sigh* "I wish you wouldn't worry so much about me." he said, attempting to sit up again.  
  
"Just lay back and try to rest." she said, forcing him to once again lay down as she placed the dampened cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Hai Nurse Makoto." he said jokingly.  
  
"I got youre Nurse Makoto." she said as she giggled.  
  
"Please sit down now." he said as he slid over in the bed giving her room to sit beside him.  
  
"Hai." she said, accepting the offer.  
  
"You are alot stronger than I thought." he said.  
  
"Hai."....she said shyly.  
  
"WHy didn't you tell me you were that strong?"   
  
"Because I don't like people to know about that, because they are usually scared of me after that."  
  
"Not me." he said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know but...."  
  
"No buts. I am not scared of you, or anything you tell me, so next time you consider hiding something from me, consider today." he chuckled.  
  
"OH Seiya....I am so sorry...I still feel so bad...." she said, tearing up again.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I am fine, and I will be fine. ^-^ So just please lightten up." he said placing his hand on her leg, feeling her tense.  
  
"Hai. I'll try." she said looking at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They talked for hours and Makoto gradually relaxed, but her feelings  
  
for Seiya grew stronger as the night went on, as did his feelings for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Makoto....." Seiya started to say shyly blushing, "It's late, why don't you stay here tonight?"  
  
"Um....." she said starting to tensen up again, "I don't have any more clothes other than hte ones I have on."   
  
"You can use one of my long tee shirts." he said, trying to talk her into staying.  
  
"@_@ um....Also I need a shower." she said, still trying to make up an excuse that he'd accept.  
  
"I have a private bathroom where no one will bother you." he said, pointing at a large cherry oak door.  
  
"Well then..." she said, finally giving in, "I guess I have no choice, do I?" she said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Nope." he said realizing her expression was only a front, and knowing that she was nervous., "Don't worry. ^-^ No one will bother you, not even me."  
  
"OH! You don't bother me!" she said.  
  
"Okay......Well then can we talk some more after your shower?"  
  
"Hai." she said smiling.  
  
"Follow me." he said, starting to get up.  
  
"No, just point the way." she said, not wanting him to get up.  
  
"Over there. Through that door." he said pointing once again at the large door.  
  
"Okay." she said, walking through there.  
  
~~*~~~*~~  
  
Makoto  
  
~~*~~~*~~  
  
SHe closed the door quickly and leaned up against the door.  
  
Her heart raced as she thought about the person in the next room.  
  
'I can't believe this! I like Seiya!' she screamed to herslef.  
  
'But.....I can't like him...... What's wrong with me?'  
  
She went and turned on the shower, riding herself of her clothes, and letting the hot water touch her shaking skin, as she searched her thoughts for some clue as to why she liked Seiya so.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Seiya  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I wonder why I like her..." he said aloud as he got up from his bed.  
  
"It's weird. I have never had this feeling inside like I have for her." he laid the wet cloth on the dresser and sat upright in his chair.  
  
He walked out of the room, but not before knocking to let Makoto know that he had left.  
  
He walked into the den where Yaten and Taiki were sitting quietly. Yaten was reading the evening paper and Yaten was banging out a new tune.  
  
"Konichiwa Seiya." said Yaten looking up from his paper, yet hiding his smile, "It's great to see you're up."  
  
"Knock it off Yaten, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh but why? It's once in a life time that a girl knocks the inconquerable Seiya out." he said laughing, and getting a laugh from Taiki.  
  
"Shut up Yaten, before I knock you out!" he spat.  
  
"Hai, Yaten, that's enough." said Taiki, turning once again to his music.  
  
"Alright...alright, I'll quit." he said picking up his paper.  
  
"Makoto is staying for the night. It's too late for her to be walking home." he said as he got out a couple of Vanilla Cokes and headed back to his room.  
  
"Okay.." Yaten and Taiki responded as they stared at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he entered the room, he knocked on the door to let her know that he was back, and went and lay down on the bed.  
  
Makoto bursted into the room, with nothing on but a small towell rapped around her body, and turned crimson. Seiya lay in shock, and as it doned on him, he also turned crimson. Makoto ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"WHY didn't you tell me you were back?!"  
  
"I knocked, and thought you heard me."  
  
"I didn't...." she said, trying to relax to make her heart calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Seiya sighed trying to wipe the redness from his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah.....It's okay....." she said, still leaning on the door.  
  
"I'll get you a long shirt and a robe to put on." he said as he walked to his dresser and pulled out one of his biggest tees.  
  
"Domo." she said, as he slid the shirt up under the door and she gratefully took it.  
  
She slipped on the shirt, and called to Seiya, "Um.....there's a little problem with the shirt you lent me..."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's.....short."  
  
"It's a shirt."  
  
"No, on me, it's like a baby tee." she said looking down at herself.  
  
Seiya laughed and said, "Look on the closet door, there's a pale red robe. You can use it."  
  
"Domo." she said as she slipped it on and opened the door.  
  
"HEh...you look pretty nice in red." he said looking at her."  
  
"I look better in green." she laughed as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Well, you probably look nice in everything." he said, making her giggle and blush at the same time.  
  
"#_# Umm...not really." she said, looking down once again, "Can we talk about something else?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm....okay..." he said, getting a little closer to Makoto, "Like what?"  
  
"I don't care. You can pick." she said, hoping he wouldn't talk about love or anything, but that's exactly what he was going for.  
  
"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, thinking he'd get a yes from her.  
  
"No." she said, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"What's with the hesitation?"   
  
"Nothing, I just mean I don't have one."  
  
"Ummm....Okay..."  
  
Seiya's heart started to race uncontrolably, as he asked, "Makoto?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How would you feel if someone like me asked you out?"  
  
"I don't know.." she said beginning to blush, "How would you feel if I were to say yes?"  
  
"I think I'd like that." he said smiling, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss, as she allowed his tounge to explore her mouth, and his hand to lay on her leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks for the one who reviewed:   
  
SAR 2002-10-19 1 Anonymous   
  
Very interesting. Can't wait for more.   
  
It really means alot when people review, it sort of helps inspire me...so when I say thanks, I really mean it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another AN. Please continue to review, and I'll continue to write peoples!  
  
Ja!  
  
Mugetsu 


	3. Love

Gomen. I'm going to try to finish this soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once their kiss had broken, Seiya was gasping for breath. He was tired, worn out, and had a throbbing head ache, but that didn't stop him from being excited about Makoto staying the night.  
  
"Wow..." she said, gazing down at his hand.  
  
"Hai, wow..." he said, gazing at her pinkened cheeks.  
  
"Um...." she sat there, trying to think of something to say, but could think of absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'm sure you're tired, right?" he asked, trying to make conversation to a degree.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why don't you just rest here, and I'll go into the-" he said starting to get up, but he felt a firm grasp around his wrist.   
  
"Dozo, don't go." she said, eyes looking into his pleadingly.  
  
He nodded as he lay down, then did she, laying her head on his chest. She smelt-of him. His shampoo, his robe, his shirt, him entirely.  
  
He just lay there, looking down at her sleeping form, smiling.   
  
" I guess I do love her.....there's only one problem, however....how will everyone, including Makoto, herself, and the princess react?'  
  
He sat up, just gazing at her, with her hand tightly grasping the fabric of his shirt, and letting himself search for a solution until the agonizing lack of sleep was too much to take, and he let sleep overcome him 


End file.
